Chocolate
by SammyGetMePie
Summary: Just a short story about Molly and her love of chocolate and Sherlock Holmes. Read and Review!


A/N Hi! So basically this is my first fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me!

Disclaimer- I don't own Sherlock but Benedict Cumberbatch sure as hell owns my heart.

Chocolate

Molly Hooper loved chocolate.

Ever since she was a little girl, she adored the creamy taste that would excite her senses. Her mother would often send her down to the little corner shop to get bread and milk but she always gave her too much money so Molly always purchased a small chocolate bar for herself.

Her mother found out one day. "My money wasted on pathetic sweets," she had shouted and from that moment, Molly was banned from chocolate and each visit to the sweet shop was followed by an inspection of the items she had bought.

Molly had considered asking her friends to buy some chocolate for her but they would have refused as she had nothing to offer them in return.

Her father though, he was quite different. He would sneak Molly small amounts of money and she would happily skip to the shop after school and buy some chocolate for herself, slipping under her mother's radar.

But when he died, things changed. Her mother started acting cold and hostile towards her as if it was her fault. Somehow, she was the one who had caused his death. Molly couldn't understand what she had done wrong but due to the years of verbal abuse from her mother she began to doubt herself. Was her father's death her fault? The thought formed a cloud in her mind and was only vanished when her mother died, taking the niggling idea in the back of her mind with her.

She got a job and a house and a car and pretty much everything needed for a simple life. But her love of chocolate grew strong and she always made sure her cupboards were never empty of it.

Then she met Sherlock Holmes, the man of her dreams and her obsession of chocolate faded away and was replaced by a new burning desire. Him.

She longed for the day he would acknowledge her. But it never came so she settled for fawning over him, her dream not quite becoming reality. Until one late October evening when everything changed.

XxxxxxX

Molly finished washing up a beaker she had used for a previous experiment and hung up her lab coat on a peg by the door. Her cat Toby would be waiting for her at home for his dinner and would then slouch off to sleep on Molly's bed, refusing to move when she tried to shift him. She longed to get back to her flat as it was the one place where she felt comfortable and not in fear of Sherlock Holmes making an appearance causing further embarrassment than usual. She wasn't even sure if the man knew where she lived but with Sherlock who knew?

Clearing her head of the consulting detective, she squealed as he burst into the room, demanding Molly put her coat back on and help him with his research.

She slowly did as he asked, wondering what lengths she would go to in an attempt to please this man. Her hands shook and her legs buckled as she thought about the situation. She was alone, in a dark room with the one man who had the ability to make her heart beat just that little bit faster.

As he approached her, she realised her hands were sweating and her breathing was fast and rapid. Molly forced herself to compose her demeanor. She took some deep breaths but to no avail.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow to her flustered appearance but made no comment on it.

Molly thanked her lucky stars he couldn't see the blush that had reddened her cheeks.

"Pass me my phone John."

"Molly." Molly whispered.

Sherlock didn't glance up and gave no indication he had heard her at all.

Molly often held debates and arguments in her head; most of them centered around Sherlock. The current scenario was whether to invite him for a drink that evening. It was a recurring thought that plagued her mind and she ended up wondering whether she would ever act upon it. "I was wondering if maybe you want to get a drink with me later."

Sherlock paused from peering into his microscope. "Phone."

Molly flinched and turned away, to grab Sherlock's phone but to also conceal the tears streaming down her face.

She wiped her eyes and wheeled round to face the man she now desperately didn't want to see. But she got a pleasant surprise when she discovered Sherlock's face was inches from hers.

She gasped a little and her eyes flitted closed. She leant in slightly and sank into Sherlock's arms as he pressed his lips to hers.

Molly felt Sherlock's tongue slide across her bottom lip. She moaned and granted him entry to her mouth. Too soon, they broke apart.

"I'd love to have that drink." Sherlock smirked and kissed Molly's cheek. He left the lab.

Molly sighed and shook her head. She ran her tongue over her lips just like Sherlock had done and smiled as she recognized the lingering taste of chocolate.


End file.
